KSBD 4:77
KSBD 4:77 is the twenty-sixth offering of the fourth chapter of Kill Six Billion Demons and the eighty-second offering altogether. Synopsis Jadis speaks and one her disciples begins translating the script written on the glass. As the images of various characters flicker onto the surface, he reads that Zoss, once defeated at the hands of the Seven, will choose a new successor. When that time comes, he will reignite a third Universal Conquest and ultimately defeat the Seven with the aid of an angel and a devil. Bonus Material Meti's Sword Manual Argument # Glory to the Divine Corpse, o breaker of infinities. # I am Meti, of no house but myself. In my 108th year I am surrounded by fools. My compatriots cling obsessively to their destiny, and my only apprentice is an idiot speck of a girl with more talent for eating than skill with the blade. Therefore I have decided to die drowning in the boiling gore of my enemies, of which there are many. # My master was the greatest lord general to the king Au Vam, Ryo-ten-Ryam, who first coaxed me into learning the ways of turning men into ghosts. As his interest quickly turned to the wholly uninteresting and most useless parts of my body, I returned the favor and relieved him of his. # It is my personal opinion the straight sword is best if you can obtain one, but I also favor the sabre. The spear, stave, or club are peasant’s weapons of which I am wholly unfamiliar and so will not speak on them. # Upon meeting me, you might find that my appearance is quite dreadful and unkempt. I have been spat upon by priest, king, and merchant alike. I have no retainers, and possess nothing except a straight sword six hand spans (five and a half kret) long (this is the proper length). This is because I am Royalty and the undisputed master of the principal art of Cutting. I will fight naked with ten-thousand men. # From the age of thirteen I practiced every day with the straight sword. I followed a strict vegetarian regimen, and harsh training of barefoot sprints (five) between cities, squats and breathing exercises (two bells), and sword drills and resistance training (three bells). # By the age of sixteen, my body was a steel edifice. I was so often mistaken for a man I began to wear my hair long with no pins and unbind my breasts. I could break stone with my hands with no effort, I could sprint between the Yellow City and the Lunar dominions in a day or less and barely strain my breath. My mastery of the sword complete, I enlisted in the Middle Army’s third legion, where I was widely respected as a swordswoman of incredible power. # When it came time to face my first real opponent, the Colossus of Pardos, in my youthful pride and immense skill, I brought all my training and mastery to bear. Scarcely half a day passed before my sword was shattered into thirty pieces, my right leg was almost torn from its socket, and my honed body was broken pathetically in a hundred and forty places. I defeated him by gouging his brains out through his breathing valves. My thumbs, in this case, proved far more useful. # At that moment, with my thumbs in his brains, I had a revelation. I had trained far too broadly. Existence and the act of combat are absolutely no different, and the essence of both, the purity of both, is a singular action, which is Cutting Down Your Opponent. You must resolve to train this action. You must become this action. Truly, there is very little else that will serve you as well in this entire cursed world. # I hope that by reading this manual, you will be thoroughly encouraged to become a farmer. Secret Text I think you already know what the next page is going to say. Appearances * 82 (vision, no lines) * Allison (vision, no lines) * Cio (vision, no lines) * Gog-Agog (vision, no lines) * Incubus (vision, no lines) * Jadis * Jagganoth (vision, no lines) * Meti * Mottom (vision, no lines) * Mammon (vision, no lines) * Maya (vision, no lines) * Solomon David (vision, no lines) * Zoss (vision, no lines) Notes * This offering confirms there are actually three Universal Conquests. The first was completed by Zoss when he conquered creation, the second ended with the Universal War, and the third (which has yet to occur) will overthrow the Seven. * This offering contains the first mention of the Middle Army, though hints of it have been drawn throughout the comic in the form of a symbol (中). * This offering contains the first official reference to the colored souls of the Inheritors. Trivia * The motto of the Kill Six Billion Demons website is the same as the first line of Meti's Sword Manual. References Category:A to Z Category:Chapter Four Category:Offerings